<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so show me where my armor ends, show me where my skin begins by nynxisme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451733">so show me where my armor ends, show me where my skin begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynxisme/pseuds/nynxisme'>nynxisme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Little Sparrow [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Adoption, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Eda, Sparrow AU, some backstory + information, some random character development for the au, the title is a line from pluto by sleeping at last, then just some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynxisme/pseuds/nynxisme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Amity calls Eda mom + one time Eda calls Amity her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Little Sparrow [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so show me where my armor ends, show me where my skin begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've spent 3 days writing this fic. i didn't write anything yesterday because i ended up buying minecraft and i played that all day. somehow i kept the motivation and i finished this. im really nervous for some reason about this one (probably my longest fic i've ever written) so?? be kind. i also did my best to portray amitys trauma but if i did it wrong or insensitively or whatever, please let me know!</p>
<p>i added in amity's ages for each scene for context so i hope that helps!!</p>
<p>also, my friend drew the ref sheet for sparrow!amity! (https://kitkatwritestrash.tumblr.com/post/628923218975162368/art-not-mine-g3ck0man-drew-this-but-gave-me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><span> 7 years old</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity kept drawing the spell circle, focusing on the spell each time, only to grow more and more frustrated as the circle fizzled out of existence. It was a simple fire spell! She’s learned spells harder then this before, like summoning an abomination or making plants grow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a groan of irritation as the spell circle fizzled out for what Amity assumed to be the hundredth time. She didn’t understand why it wasn’t working!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again, not surprised when it didn’t work. Again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titan help her, she was going to destroy something or someone soon if she couldn’t do this spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to cast it again when the door creaking open jolted her out of her focus and she spun around, looking up at Eda. She quickly turned away, not wanting to admit that she couldn’t get this simple yet stupid spell to work for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Eda asked and Amity hated that Eda could already tell she was upset. She’d only been at the Owl House for a few months, yet the older witch seemed to be able to read her like a book. Probably some kind of book with pictures. Simple. Childish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like she was being, getting frustrated and not being able to cast a simple fire spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Amity didn’t respond, she let out a sigh and walked over, crouching down next to where Amity sat on the ground of her room. She’d known Amity was trying to practice a new spell, but it seemed she was having trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help?” Eda asked, eyeing the way Amity’s hands were shaking ever so slightly with frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a stupid spell… I should be able to figure it out easily enough…” Amity muttered, clenching her hands into fists in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t a bad thing if you can’t figure out a spell quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s a child's spell! Witchling’s first fire spell, and I can’t seem to figure it out!” Amity said, her voice raising above her usual volume near the end. Eda watched her before responding,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. Walk me through how you’re casting it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity glanced up at Eda before hesitantly raising her finger into the air and drawing the spell circle. She let out a noise when it predictably fizzled out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your focus while casting it?” Eda asked, looking down at Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fire spell?” Amity responded plainly, although it seemed more like a question, “I guess I just…” she trailed off, trying to find a way to put it into words, “think about the spell I want and I just.. cast it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Try imagining what you want but in a more physical sense. You’re trying a fire spell, right?” Amity nodded. “Try imagining the fire. What’s it's shape, it's size. Things like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity looked back down at her hand, thinking about it for a few seconds. She took a deep breath, raised her hand, and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Imagine it,</em> she thought, moving her finger as she began casting the spell. <em>Imagine it.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes after casting the spell, a grin broke across her face when she saw a small red flame on the tip of her finger. She looked over at Eda’s direction, the older witch having her own huge grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations! You get a big serving of dinner tonight to celebrate!” Eda said before getting up and heading towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mom,” Amity said before she could catch herself, her breath freezing in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, kid.” Eda said after a few moments, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity didn’t go downstairs until Eda called her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> 8 years old</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity jolted upwards and awake, taking deep breaths as her eyes darted around the room before she remembered where she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m at the Owl House. I’m with Eda. Eda will protect me. I don’t have to go back. Eda will make sure I never go back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her legs up to her chest and pushed her head into her knees, trying her best to not start crying. She wasn’t back <em>there</em> anymore! She was safe and, for the first time in her life, truly <em>happy</em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...she did miss Willow though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Willow and her parents’ reaction to her being friends with the other witch caused the tears to finally start falling. All attempts to wipe them away and stop only caused them to fall harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Not a true Blight,</em> rang through her head like a mantra. Maybe they were right since she’d run off and practically abandoned the name and all the standing it had along with it. They always seemed to be right when it came to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to forget about the manor, about her parents, about it all. Her siblings never seemed to notice the comments directed towards her or how their parents always put expectations way above her age on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All because they couldn’t follow a few stupid rules.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sob broke through her and the tears fell harder. She did her best to be quiet, not wanting to wake Eda up because she had something as silly as a nightmare. Eda shouldn’t have to deal with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>But she let you stay, even after you told her why,</em> she thought through the haze of tears, and it gave her a second of pause before the tears came back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity was able to calm herself enough so that she could see in front of her, albeit it was still blurry from tears. She grabbed a blanket from where she slept and got up, carefully making her way through the house until she stopped in front of Eda’s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She choked back another sob, opening the door and wincing when it gave a creak. She stood in the doorway for a few moments, quietly crying before Eda’s silhouette sat up from her nest and glanced over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘mity?” Eda drawled, rubbing at her eyes. Amity let out another quiet sob and Eda paused, looking back over at Amity with more urgency before quickly getting out of her nest and over to the witchling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Came Eda’s panicked voice when she crouched down next to Amity, carefully taking the witchlings blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Amity merely moved forward, wrapping her arms around Eda. Eda carefully picked Amity up and walked back over to her nest, sitting down and positioning the two of them so Eda could sit against the side with Amity still curled up against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity sobbed into Eda’s chest, the older witch running her hand through Amity’s hair in an attempt to calm her. She wasn’t sure what caused Amity to get this upset, but it really set her off. She hadn’t seen the witchling cry like this since the first few months of living at the Owl House.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Eda listened as Amity’s crying quieted down, and after a few moments she realized the younger witch had ended up crying herself to sleep. She let out a soft sigh and shifted slightly, freezing when Amity shifted along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night m’m,” Amity muttered, curled against Eda’s chest. Eda glanced down at Amity, wondering if the witchling was even conscious enough to know what she said. Eda guessed that she wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Eda ran a hand through Amity’s hair and muttered back, “Goodnight, kiddo,” before closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> 11 years old</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity drew a spell circle, watching as an abomination grew out of the ground. It wasn’t any taller then her knees, but she hadn’t wanted to summon a big one. Not for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She concentrated, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she drew another spell circle, watching as ice grew across the abominations body. Eventually, the entire abomination was made out of ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abomination, move.” She commanded, doing her best not to let her hopes rise too high just in case it failed. She’d been trying this for days now and it hadn’t worked yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The abomination gave a sharp jerk of movement and Amity held her breath, watching the small ice creature closely. It gave another sharp jerk and then it was moving forward. It was a smooth movement, far from it even if it was made out of ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s excitement took over her focus for a bit too long, the ice abomination melting into a puddle of water onto the floor. Amity paused, staring at it before that it was still a success.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it!” She exclaimed, not noticing the front door opening in her excitement at getting the spell to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you didn’t destroy anything,” came from her left and she turned sharply, but calmed when she saw it was just Eda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing but the carpet, but I might be able to fix it.” She replied before let out a noise of excitement. She’d been practicing for <em>days</em> and it finally worked!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda raised an eyebrow, “Alright then. If you maybe destroyed the carpet, then what has you so excited? Did I miss you burning something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was <em>one</em> time! <em>One</em>!” She exclaimed before remembering what Eda’s first question was, “I managed to finally make an ice abomination, and it only took me a few days this time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, would you look at that. You managed that in a few days?” Eda asked, surprised. Amity was barely eleven, so a spell like that couldn’t have been an easy feat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity gestured for Eda to come closer, so she did, crouching down next to the witchling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity drew a spell circle, watching as Eda watched her create the abomination. Amity drew a second spell circle and watched as ice slowly took over it's surface, just like last time. She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity could tell she was pushing herself, but she wanted to show Eda that she could do this and that she wasn’t just making it up. Her magic had grown and she’d learned this spell in mere <em>days</em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abomination, move.” Amity commanded, glancing over at Eda who was watching as her ice abomination jerked forward. Amity wasn’t able to keep her concentration anywhere near as long as last time, so within another step it melted onto the carpet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity had to take a few deep breaths, but she turned to Eda with a nervous but proud smile on her face. Eda gave her one back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a good job there, kid. Never seen a witch as young as you do a spell that complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s smile grew wider and she wrapped her arms around Eda, almost throwing the older witch off balance. She buried her head in Eda’s chest, grabbing tightly onto her dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...thanks mom,” Amity muttered quietly, although she knew Eda heard it due to the hitch in her breathing. Eda ran a hand through Amity’s hair before responding softly,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> 13 years old</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity sat on a stool, her gaze flitting across the multiple stalls that sat near Eda’s in the market. She’d saved up some snails from when Eda had her run the stand, albeit rarely. It <em>has</em> been a while since she’s been able to treat herself with something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she could get King something. Another plushie for that weird, yet adorable, demon army of his. He’d enjoy it. Although, speaking of King…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you <em>sure</em> King will be alright on his own? He’s never gotten the Demon Flu before,” She said, turning to look at Eda. She did her best to sound more disinterested then she actually was. Titan knew she’d never hear the end of it if King heard she was genuinely worried about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bah, don’t worry. He’ll be fine. ...Probably.” That… didn’t reassure her. Eda took one look at her expression and let out a sigh, “He’ll be fine. He’s a strong little demon. He just gets dramatic when he doesn’t feel well, so I had him stay home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity let out a small hum in response, turning her attention back to the stalls. Definitely going to grab him something to cheer him up. He might not admit it, but he doesn’t like being alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her ears twitched and she perked up when she heard three distinct and recognizable chirps. She held out a hand, watching as her palisman Feathers landed on her finger. She’d let him off the staff for a fly when they got there that morning. She hadn’t wanted him feeling confined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s my pretty bird?” Amity cooed, scratching the small bird's chest. Feathers let out a few happy sounding chirps before hopping up onto her shoulder. She let out a small laugh as the bird settled down in the crook of her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so energetic. I still don’t understand how you ever keep up with her.” Eda commented, watching the witch and her palisman for a few seconds before turning back to her wares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just let her out to fly as often as possible. She enjoys the freedom.” Amity said. Feathers let out a chirp of agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity glanced around before pulling her hood over her head a bit more. Precautions were precautions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Feathers a small head scratch when the sound of the portal came through. She glanced up and watched as Owlbert came through the tent behind them and dropped a sack full of human things on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owlbert landed on Eda’s staff as the older witch went to work on opening the sack and going through the contents. She glanced up and gestured for Amity to join her, which resulted in a long sigh from the younger witch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She helped Eda go through the human things, splitting what would be valuable to them and what wasn’t. If it wasn’t valuable, then it either got thrown out somewhere or put into one of the many storage closets within the Owl House.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were called storage closets for a reason, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity let Feathers look through the items as well. If the bird wanted something then Amity might try and convince Eda to let her have it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s gaze was diverted and she dug through the items before grabbing and pulling out what caught her attention. It was a stuffed duck, although it didn’t seem to be in the best condition. One of its eyes was missing and Amity could count at least three small rips at a quick glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, nothing special, but Amity could probably fix it up and give it to King by the end of the day as a gift of sorts. She’s pretty sure he’d enjoy it. She isn’t sure if she’s seen a stuffed duck in his collection yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Eda?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, little Sparrow?” Eda responded. It was never Amity in public. Even if she was declared dead years ago, the Emperor’s Coven and anyone else could connect the dots if they heard her name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go try and get supplies to fix this up for King. I’ll be back before you close up shop, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, but be careful, alright? I know you can handle yourself, but I’d rather not have to fight off some Emperor’s Coven guard if I didn’t have to,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, “Alright <em>mom</em>,” she said sarcastically, half-ignoring how true it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get goin’ before you get any more sappy, y’hear?” Eda said, gesturing for Amity to head off on her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity grabbed her staff, let Feathers hop onto the top, and left for the supplies she’d need to fix up the toy for King, all the while trying to ignore how much she meant that simple comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> 14 years old</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity let out a yawn as she walked down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes as she turned into the kitchen. A quick glance around the room let her know that Eda was most likely still asleep. King wasn’t with her when she woke up, so she assumed he was somewhere in the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way over to the fridge and opened it, looking around for the glob-o she’d bought yesterday. Her brows furrowed when she couldn’t find it, and she dug around the fridge, trying to find it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her ears twitched when she heard the little clicks of King’s claws on the floor and she spun around, narrowly missing banging her head on the top of the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up,” King said, and Amity opened her mouth to answer, but she froze when she saw yellow specks around King’s mouth. Her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ate my glob-o!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King let out a squeak, “I did not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you have yellow specks around your mouth, which just so happens to be the color of glob-o I bought yesterday?” She accused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King let out a “weh!” before wiping at his mouth and pointing a finger at her, “You have no evidence that I did such a thing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you got rid of it doesn’t mean it wasn’t there, King!” Amity retorted, frustration edging into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means you’re a liar, accusing me of something I didn’t do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity let out a growl before drawing a spell circle, King’s expression going from one of frustration to one of nervousness as an ice abomination formed on Amity’s side. It towered over both of them and it was at that moment King knew he’d made a mistake opposing Amity that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abomination,” Amity started, glaring at King. “retrieve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King was out the door before she said the second word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes later that Eda came down into the kitchen, pausing at the sight of King trapped on the ceiling in ice and Amity sitting in a chair at the table, clearly upset. She raised an eyebrow at the scene, not sure if she wanted to know what had happened between them getting up and her getting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she was the parent and thus had to at least <em>try</em> to resolve this. Keyword being try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she started, pausing as Amity’s eyes darted over to her in a glare and King’s eyes darted over to her in desperation, “what’d King do this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything!” King exclaimed the moment Eda finished talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity let out a noise of frustration and drew a spell circle, the ice holding King to the ceiling growing to cover a small portion of his head now. The demon let out a “weh!” of regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda raised an eyebrow in Amity’s direction and the younger witch copied her expression. Eda let out a sigh,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity, what’d he do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He stole and ate the glob-o I bought yesterday! I’d been waiting for them to get that specific flavor for <em>weeks</em> and when I finally did he stole and ate it!” She said frustrated. She’d waited a long time for that glob-o, dangit!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda let out a groan and rubbed her forehead. It was going to be a long day. She looked up at Amity, then at King. She felt no remorse for him. He brought this upon himself for wronging Amity, and both knew the younger witch could be doing worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this? You let him down, and then you and I can make something called jell-o from the human world that Owlbert dragged through a few days ago. I’d been meaning to save it for some kind of special occasion but, well…” she trailed off, gesturing to the scene in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity perked up at the sound of something human, quickly drawing a spell circle, not giving King a second glance as he fell from the ceiling onto the floor with a “weh!” of pain. He let out a groan as he got up and rubbed at his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity glanced at him, “No more stealing my snacks,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity.” Eda spoke, giving her a ‘let it go’ look. She didn’t want to have to deal with either of them riling the other up even further. That happened once when Amity was younger and it was a pain to clean up, even with all three of them cleaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity rolled her eyes, “Fine <em>mom</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence throughout the room as the words registered in everyone's minds, but Eda just grinned and continued on, “Now don’t worry because King won’t be getting any of this,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+ 1. 14 years old</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Owl House,” Eda spoke to Luz, snapping to light all the candles. The let out a sound of wonder as Eda continued, “Where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Also ex-boyfriends, hah.” She said with a snort at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is beautiful,” Luz said with awe, staring up at the walls and the ceiling, “Do you live here all alone?” She asked, turning to look at Eda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that exact moment, footsteps that shook the whole house came from the hallway. “Who dares intrude upon I, the King of Demons?” King asked, his voice going from deep and rumbling to his normal squeaky voice. He squeaked the duck in his hand, glaring at the human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz let out a gasp, her eyes widening, “</span>
  <span><em>¡Ay, què lindo!</em>” She exclaimed as she charged at King, picking him up into her arms. “Eda he’s <em>so</em> cute!” She said as she rubbed her cheek against his. “Who’s a wittle guy, who’s a wittle guy? Is it you, is it you?” She asked, King looking at her with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged him against her chest, “I don’t know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster?!” King screeched, pushing against the human who held him in confines. Eda let out a small laugh before grabbing Luz and pulling her away from King.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this is Luz, the human.” Eda stated. She glanced up when she heard a light laughter and saw Amity standing in the doorway, having watched the scene play out. Eda set Luz down and walked over to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hands on Amity’s shoulders, smirking when she saw she had both King and Luz’s attention. “And this here is Amity.” She paused, watching as Luz let out a small sound of awe at seeing another witch, “My daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s face flushed at the words, a wide smile growing on her face as she glanced at Eda, then at King. She could hear Eda start talking to Luz, but that didn’t matter to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the family she would’ve ever thought she’d want, but she’d fight the Emperor himself to keep it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>same deal as last time! if any of you have a scene or interaction you want, let me know! i might have lots of ideas but if i know people are wanting a specific scene or interaction, i might write it sooner rather then later!</p>
<p>also constructive criticism appreciate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>